A moment of CanDip
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: After spending the night at her house Dipper and Candy both realize their true feelings.


Hi here, I was looking for a good romance story or two and I noticed there are very good candip (CandyXDipper) stories, so here is my try at a one shot on this topic.

Dipper was looking for his journal on a particularly cold day in Gravity falls, he thought of all the rough spots it had gotten them through over the past two summers, this being his and Mabel's third one.

He walked downstairs towards the kitchen where he beloved Mabel to be, he knew she must have it having looked everywhere he owned. He arrived at the kitchen but didn't see his sister, he then noticed a yellow sticky note on the wall, it read.

(Dear Dipper, borrowed journal, going to Candy's house be home whenever.)

Dipper moans "God dammit, now I have to go all the way to candy's for my book." he knew he should be more annoyed, but for some reason the notion of seeing Candy was making him happy. So after scribbling a note for Stan he left.

He began the trek to her house, which laid about a half-mile from the shack. When he arrived he hadn't realized how late he must have left, the sun was already beginning to sink under the horizon. He knocked on the door and a woman presumably Candy's mother let him in. After explains who he was and what he was there for, she gladly pointed to her daughters room.

Dipper walked past through the house towards the door that belonged to her room, he opened it and was immediately dragged in and taped to the wall.

"So Dipper, you were trying to spy on us weren't you?" Mabel asked.

Dipper attempted a face palm, "no Mabel I just want my book please." He said.

"Oh." Was all she had to say.

They removed the tape and released him.

"Okay so now about the book." He said.

Before Mabel had time to answer, Candy walked into the room, she had been ordering a pizza with her dads phone.

When Dipper and Candy's eyes met they both blushed hard for no apparent reason.

Candy made the first comment after a the long pause. "Umm hi Dipper, I. I didn't know you were here, and are you going to stay awhile?" She asked.

Dipper was still blushing hard, but managed to say, "I'm not sure, if you want me to I will."

Candy nodded slightly, but Dipper caught it, Candy left to tell her folks of the extra guest.

Mabel was smiling at her brother in a super obvious way, "so how long have you liked Candy bro?"she asked.

Dipper was still in lala land, all he managed to do was sit down and look at the floor.

'I kissed a girl and I liked it' started playing out of Grenda's pocket, she answered it and just listened for a few seconds, before closeing it.

"Well sorry, but I gotta go, my dad's mom isn't feeling to well, we're going up to Kansas for a few days, and we need to leave soon to catch our flight." She said.

After saying her goodbyes and hugging her friends her parents picked her up.

"Well hope you kids have a wonderful time, we're off now too." said.

"We will mom love you goodbye." Candy replied.

Before her parents really left, they pulled Dipper to the side and asked him to look after their daughter, as she was kind of a disaster magnet.

Once they were back in the room, Dipper was subjected to various amounts of torture, including makeovers, girly pop music(that part he didn't mind even singing the words to some of them) among other things.

It was almost 8:00 when Mabel said, "well let's do what we initially were going to do anyway, and try on some cloths." She then preceded to take off her sweater and began removing her shirt.

"Whoa, Mabel I'm still in here, you can't just go stripping off your cloths!" He said.

"What's the big deal, I'm just your sister, it's nothing you haven't seen before?" She said really not caring.

"Well um it's just and I haven't." He stuttered.

"Well if your embarrassed that's your problem prude, I see you in your boxers all the time, so what's the difference?" She asked, while she finished removing her shirt.

"Alright Candy you have to agree with me on t.." He didn't finish.

Candy yelled, "Candy does not want to be left behind, she pulled off her shirt.

"Ahhh", Dipper yelled lowly. He put his hand over his nose and crawled out of the room, waiting half an hour for them to finish. It would have been longer, but the pizza guy arrived, and Candy had to pay the guy.

After eating, they all headed into the living room to watch a movie, and apparently it was Mabel's turn to pick, so ,like always she picked a horror film.

Dipper and Candy sat on the couch, while Mabel sat in the big chair. Halfway through the movie, Candy got really scare, she hated horror films, and crawled closer to Dipper, who asked her in a quiet voice, "are you okay.

She shook her head a little.

"Well your welcome to, well how do I say this?" He was thinking when she understood what he was offering and as a friendly gesture, not necessarily a romantic one. She snuggled up close to him, he then wrapped his arms around her. This made her feel more secure.

The movie ended around ten, and Mabel had fallen asleep.

"Well looks like we should probably get some sleep." He said.

Candy shook her head, she beckoned Dipper towards her room she said, "I want to show you something, Dipper, something only me and my parents know about."

Dipper gulped, "okay let's go." He said, walking next to her.

When they walked in Candy walked over to the right corner and peeled back the carpet, revealing a hidden door. She opened it and Dipper looked down into it, it appeared to go quite deep.

"Is this okay, it looks really old?" He asked worried for both of their safety.

"It is fine Dipper, trust me." She said.

Dipper nodded and I hey both started to walk down the stairs. Halfway down, Candy tripped, acting quickly Dipper grabbed her hand, but her momentum was already too much for him, all he could do was try to protect her, he pulled her close to him and took every bounce of the steps, before he hit a plush carpeted floor.

"Oh my god Dipper are you okay?" She asked sitting on his pelvis.

"Yeah, nothing's broken, but I'm more worried about you." He said.

She laid down on him and hugged him, "I'm safe, thanks to you." She said.

They stayed like this for a minute, finally Dipper stood up, and helped her up too. "So, what is this place?" He asked.

"It's my secret room, I use it to hide one of my weird habits." She said blushing.

"And what would that be?" Dipper asked.

Candy flipped on the light switch, revealing hundreds of Manga and anime stuff.

"Wow, this is awesome." Dipper said.

Candy perked up, "wait you really like it?" She asked.

"Of course, I always thought you were cool, but now your straight up awesome." He said.

Candy squealed, "I'm so glad you like it."

The two had a few hours of fun reading, and watching some anime.

They went back to the living room, Mabel had woken up, and they believed her to be in the bathroom.

"Well goodnight Candy, don't let the bed bugs bite.

"Yeah you too." She said. Before going back to her room.

Mabel jumped out from behind the couch. "So, what were you and Candy doing in her room for three hours, huh."

"That, is none of your business." He said.

"Man this is so unfair, I always thought I'd lose my virginity first." She said in mock disappointment.

Dipper just nodded off smiling at his sisters comment.

In the morning Dipper and Mabel were all set for the trek home, they said their goodbyes to her parents and then met with her at the door, she hugged Mabel, and looked at Dipper. They both blushed.

"We...we should do this again sometime Dipper, I had a lot of fun." She said.

"Yeah me to." He said.

They began to walk away. "Wait!" Candy yelled.

"What is it?" He asked smiling.

"Well I just never got to thank you last night, for catching me, so I'll give you this." She said.

"You don't have to give me anything.." He was interrupted, she grabbed the sides of his vest, and pulled him in laying a kiss on his lips. After a minute of doing this she let him go, "I really like you Dipper."

Now being , Dipper did the cool thing, he passed out.

Mabel and Candy both laughed.

"Okay let's get him back to the shack." She said.

'Dipper wakes up in his room'

"Hi Dipper, you passed out." Said Candy stating the obvious.

"Uhh yeah I remember, You kissed me." He said.

"Well I really like you Dipper." She said.

"Wait, you like me, I've always had a crush on you." He explained.

"Well if that's the case, I guess you won't mind if I do this.", she climbed on top of him and kissed him again.

'Flash' the sound of a camera went off.

"Dangit Mabel." They both said while the girl bolted out of her closet.

They laughed and hugged.

The End.

Well that's it, this is a one shot, but if you guys, and gals want to send me requests for extra chapters and stuff, I'll take them on any of my stories.


End file.
